


the things we do to each other

by flintrage



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Bottom Dutch van der Linde, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief, If only because Dutch isn't wholly in his right mind, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Necrophilia joke, Past Dutch/Hosea mentions, Rough Sex, Slightly dubious consent, Talking During Sex, They're both using each other and it's horrible, Top Micah Bell, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, handjobs, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: Dutch and Micah fuck for the hell of it because Dutch is grieving and Micah's the type to take advantage of that. Micah won't shut up. Everything is bad.I don't ship this and I can't stand Micah, but the idea wouldn't let go of me. Mind the tags for trigger warnings - it's a consensual encounter, but it's not a happy one.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	the things we do to each other

“Still thinking about him, ain’t’cha?” Micah laughs above him, a horrible, snarling sound that tapers off into a wheezing pant as he fucks into Dutch harder, fingernails digging into his hips. “My dick in your ass and you  _ still  _ can’t get your mind off of  _ good ol’ Hosea.  _ Poor bastard that he was.”

Dutch grits his teeth against the wound opening up in his chest- not a real wound, not flesh and blood, but one that never heals. He likes fucking Micah--it’s a welcome relief from the confusion and anger that blurs his head these days--and he trusts him, trusts him more than anyone else out there these days, but sometimes he understands why everyone else finds him so irritating.

“Loosen up, old man.” Micah slaps his hip sharply. Dutch shivers at the pleasure-pain of it, his head jerking up. “It’s like fucking a corpse, you’re so stiff.”

“Don’t talk about him,” he growls, trying to think and wishing he didn’t have to. He reaches blindly back, trying to spur Micah to move again, to fuck into him hard enough that he won’t be able to think anything at all. “Just  _ move _ .”

“Okay, okay.” Micah’s laughing again. “Just, with you thinkin’ about him so much, feels like he might as well be the third person in the room, you know? There’s a thought. You think he’d have liked that, watching me fuck you?”

“No.” Dutch’s head drops forwards, forehead pressed against his arm. He likes listening to Micah usually--he says filthy, awful things that make Dutch’s gut twist and flare with heat most nights, makes him moan into Micah’s mouth, pliant and eager under him--but he’d give just about anything to have him  _ shut up _ just now. Micah has the kind of voice that’s impossible to tune out: grating and raspy, as insistent as it is harsh. “No,” he says again, “He wouldn’t.”

“You’re probably right,” says Micah smoothly. He reaches down, takes Dutch’s cock in hand just to feel him shudder under him, feel him pressing back into the slow, heavy rolls of Micah’s hips that aren’t nearly enough to satisfy. “He never did like me much.” 

He bites Dutch’s shoulder and laughs, and when he finally,  _ finally  _ starts to fuck him again, Dutch thinks about nothing at all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this unedited mess of a ficlet. Keep any negative comments to yourself, please, but if you liked the fic, feel free to comment!


End file.
